


Backstage

by Sibylblack



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylblack/pseuds/Sibylblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KAT-TUN are filming the pv for their new single, <i>To The Limit</i>. Kame and Junno both look hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iside89](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iside89).



Kame is tossing and turning in bed, unable to go back to sleep. Usually he has no trouble sleeping at all, because he manages to get by despite an impossible schedule. He's very lucky if he can catch six straight hours of sleep once in a while. But that night… sleep just doesn't seem to come anymore.

He sighs. Kame knows why he can't go back to sleep. He knows why he woke up in the first place. So he picks up the phone and writes a mail. He doesn't care about sounding sappy, for once. He's showered with so much love by him everyday that he feels it's only right if sometimes he lets go and gets sentimental. He's a romantic at heart, after all. There are not many men who listen to Eric Clapton or The Pretenders while sipping wine in the evening. 

_Miss you and your body next to me._ He adds a sad emoticon at the end. 

Surprisingly, he receives a reply in just a couple of minutes. It's late, he thought _he'd be asleep_ by now… 

_I also can't sleep, Kazuya._ A crying emoticon follows. _But I'll be back tomorrow!_ Then, a peace sign follows. Kame smiles and texts him back. 

 

Junno hasn't had the chance to spend much time with Kame lately. They've both been busy, well, Kame is always busy, obviously… but lately even more than usual and Junno, as well, has had too much on his plate. They don't live together, but Junno thinks they might as well hurry and do that, at least they'd get to see each other everyday and not just twice a week or so. Sometimes even less, if they're unlucky.

He used to dislike the idea of living with someone before marriage… but that was _before Kame._ And how could they get married anyway? Actually, during a very interesting drinking session he and Kame had been having, Junno had casually and conveniently name-dropped Las Vegas, New York and Spain. Just to hear his boyfriend's opinion on the matter of places where their marriage would be legal. But they both were kind of drunk and when Kame had run for the bathroom to empty his stomach everything had been forgotten at once.

Still, Junno's looking forward to the next couple of days for three reasons: first and foremost, they're going to film together the new PV for KAT-TUN's latest single, _To The Limit,_ which means he gets to admire sexy, cool Kame, because Junno knows the part he'll be playing (they said _elite salaryman_ ) and he can't wait to check him out. Kame in a suit is always perfection. He wouldn't be Aoki's spokesperson otherwise. 

Then, Kame has incredibly managed to snag a night off and he'll be all his, after the filming. 

Last but not least, Kame feels guilty for the little time they spend together… and when Kame feels guilty he's also particularly cuddly and affectionate, and Junno loves that. _It's going to be a great weekend._

 

Koki is glancing back and forth between Kame and Junno. He doesn't understand why both are staring at each other like they've never met before. _Well, Taguchi's always been weird,_ he reasons. And maybe working too much has taken its toll on Kame. 

"Let's go get some coffee before filming starts!" he suggests eagerly, pumping his fist in the air. Kame looks at him, seems to consider, then shakes his head but doesn't say a word. Koki turns to Junno who also stays silent, suddenly very interested in the newspaper on the coffee table in front of him. 

"Well, see you two love birds in a few." He leaves the room and closes the door behind him, thinking maybe, just maybe, Kame and Junno need some time together and since Nakamaru and Ueda are still not done with make up and they're sitting in another room the two will be able to enjoy some peace for a while. 

"Who are you supposed to be again?" 

Kame's voice comes in a whisper and Junno gets goosebumps because he's now sitting next to him on the sofa (when did he get up?) and he looks so sexy, wearing that businessman suit, and he's just _dying_ to kiss him but Kame always gets mad when he tries to be affectionate when they're working, so he needs to keep his self control and his hands off his boyfriend…

"I… they said… Venture Business Firm CEO… something like that… Kazuya? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like to you?" Kame replies in a soft whisper again, as he gently caresses his chest. "You look great in this kind of clothes… you should wear them more often… then it'll be my pleasure to undress you…" 

Junno's eyes widen, is he serious? They're ready to start shooting anytime now, why would he start flirting like that? _He knows_ Junno just can't resist him when he speaks in that low, throaty voice, when he touches him lingering on his weak spots just a little bit before moving his hands again, and he knows Junno always, always, gives in to him, because he can't say no to Kazuya.

The youngest takes off his fake glasses and smirks, before pushing him down, on the sofa. "I don't care if your clothes get wrinkles, you know…" 

"Kazuya… Koki might be back, anyone could-"

Kame cuts him off with a kiss, a needy, intense, passionate kiss, that makes Junno feel like he's on fire and the world could end right then and there, he wouldn't care. Junno holds him close and doesn't waste any time in kissing him back, wanting more, more, more of that, wanting _everything_ of that incredible man that he loves and worships, and screw everything else, he knows he's too far gone to ever come back and he can only keep loving him and adoring him, without ever slowing down.

"Junno… Junnosuke…" Kame moans his name like he's having the exact same thoughts, like he also needs him and wants him and loves him so much that he can't bear the thought of letting him go, not even for a second now. 

Junno makes him roll over and he's on top now, kissing him passionately even if he's out of breath. He starts unbuttoning his shirt as he kisses his collarbone, making him shiver in delight, under him. That sight is even more arousing, Kame's slightly colored cheeks, even under all the make up, Kame who moans and murmurs his name, Kame who arches his back but doesn't protest when Junno takes control, even though he's usually a control freak.

"Kazuya… can't… go all the way… no time…" Junno says, between one kiss and another. 

"I know… just… don't stop yet…" 

_"OOOI, YOU TWO! MANAGER'S COMING!"_

Koki's voice breaks the magic. That's the first interruption of the day.

 

Kame is standing close to a desk, listening to the pv's director instruct him on his scene they're recording next. He's acting like a pro, as he always does. 

That's why, just half an hour later, he doesn't understand himself when he can't avert his eyes from Junno, who's sitting nearby and looks more appetible than ever. _Who knew the rich entrepreneur role would fit him so perfectly?_ And the recording goes on, until they get a break. 

He needs to find some distraction, so he goes and chats a bit with the extras on set. They're all foreigners and they come from countries Kame has never heard before _(Morudoba? Where's that?)_ but they're fun to speak with, their Japanese is not stellar and he needs to stop himself from correcting them, reminding himself it wouldn't be very polite to sound like a language nazi when he can't even speak very good English.

To his surprise, he can hear Junno speak it quite fluently. He stutters a bit and his sentences break off every now and then, but he also seems to understand perfectly what a couple of foreigners are telling him in their thick Australian accent. Kame wonders, _how come he's so good?_

Ueda voices his thoughts just then. "Taguchi, I didn't know you could speak English. When did you learn?" 

"You wouldn't believe how many things you can learn from video games! A while ago I mistakenly bought some that only came with English subtitles but I liked the graphic too much to give up on them! So I took it as a challenge and by playing a little everyday I learned new words and improved my grammar!" he states triumphantly, smiling as bright as the sun.

Kame sighs and shakes his head. He's such a lame otaku, but he's _his_ lame otaku.

 

Nakamaru looks perfect in his banker suit and everyone teases him affectionately, asking him if he secretly worked in a bank before, to pay his studies maybe. It's ridiculous because he earns way more money as an idol than he could through any other job, but he still pretends to be offended and shakes his head. 

They're backstage now, they're almost done with the filming and Koki is hugging Kame from behind, as Junno stares at them with a pout. Why does Kame allow Koki to be all touchy-feely but he doesn't let his own boyfriend hold him, when it's just the five of them?

"I think I need to go for a massage, my shoulders are so tense…" 

Nobody says anything to Kame in reply, Junno just stares blankly before he's beckoned by him. He reaches Kame and stands there, dumbfounded. "Massage…" the youngest repeats, softly. "Tonight… at my place?" he adds, low enough to be heard by him but not by anyone else. 

Junno smiles and nods enthusiastically. "Maybe I could cook! I'll buy something on my way home later! What do you want to eat? Ramen? Nabe? Curry rice? Or-" 

"Everyone, back on set, quick!" 

Managers sure know how to sound annoying. That's the second interruption of the day.

 

Later they don't eat ramen, nor nabe, nor curry rice. Junno had volunteered to cook but by the time he'd reached Kame's place, the latter had already started chopping vegetables to make a sauce for spaghetti, he's been taught by an Italian chef so it should taste delicious or so he says. 

Junno definitely appreciates and wolfs down his serving and more, since Kame's cooked extra. His boyfriend doesn't protest, _you're so skinny, when it's me cooking I'll make sure you're eating properly. Have some more wine._

Junno doesn't complain, of course. Because then Kame decides Junno looks tired and _he's_ the one in need of a massage, not him. So, after coffee, Kame invites him to lie down on the bed and starts massaging his bare back and shoulders. 

_How come… you're so good… at this?_ Junno had almost forgotten that Kame's massages are heavenly. He's lulled to sleep by the gentle touches before Kame can reply. 

 

"Kazuya, England or Ireland?"

Kame looks at Junno and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I also enjoyed it, thank you very much." he deadpans, clutching the sheets tighter because he's starting to feel a bit cold, Junno's tall and takes up space and always steals them. 

No, but seriously, what kind of question is that, after they've just made love? Usually Junno is all _You're beautiful_ or _I love you, Kazuya_ but now he's asking with a straight face if Kame prefers one country or another. 

Junno looks at him serious and rolls over, on top of him again. He makes sure Kame's not cold and then he asks, again: "England or Ireland?"

Kame surrenders and ignores his strange ways, after all Junno has his moments and he knows it. "England, I guess… because I'd like to visit London…" he reaches and softly strokes his cheek, smiling. "You're weird, you know that, right?"

"I don't mind." Junno seems satisfied with the answer and kisses the tip of his nose. "I like this. I like us." he whispers, staring at him in awe like he's just realized the man under him is a masterpiece.

"I know, if you didn't like me do you think I wouldn't have kicked you out of bed already?" Kame jokes, but his face goes back to serious again when he notices Junno is smiling differently than usual. "What?" 

"I thought… well… I would take you somewhere… and… maybe… if you still love me after a one week trip alone with me and haven't drowned me in the river Thames or pushed me off the London Eye, then…" he blushes slightly and Kame is taken aback, Junno rarely blushes. He prods him to go on. 

"Well then… maybe… if you can stand me for a long week away from everyone and work and you still love me… maybe we could… live together… if you want… only if you want though…" he pauses and frowns just a bit, before smiling again. His face lights up and Kame feels wonderfully happy. "Because I want to share everything with you. I want to have a life with you, not just… rushed dates and occasional evenings… I don't want to be important for you, I want to be essential…"

Kame's eyes are now probably the size of saucers and he's speechless. But before Junno can go on he kisses him and cuts him off. "Who says you already aren't?" he whispers, looking at him with adoration.

Junno doesn't speak anymore. They kiss and cuddle and kiss and cuddle again. They don't get much sleep that night.

 

Three months later, Junno carries the last box inside and locks the door behind him. Kame definitely didn't kill him during their London trip. In fact, they spent as much time sightseeing as they did in their hotel room. Junno didn't mind. And Kame didn't mind him moving into his apartment.

It's a beautiful September day. 

And maybe, just maybe, next time Junno can ask for something even more important. He'll need to find the perfect ring before that.


End file.
